Hate That I Love You
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [Operation Overdrive] She loves him.  But he doesn't love her, not the way she loves him...Roll.
1. Chapter 1

**Hate That I Love You**

She sat up in bed, watching as he tugged his black pajama bottoms on. She didn't want him to leave her. She never did. One would think she'd stop watching as he dressed himself so it wouldn't hurt her as badly.

But he had to leave. If they were ever discovered…Ronny wasn't sure what the consequences would be, but she knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"I'll see you in the morning," Will told her quietly, brushing his hand across her face, cupping it for a brief moment. Ronny subconsciously bit her bottom lip; his touch always left her with goose bumps. She wished he would at least kiss her good night, but that wasn't his way. She would be content…for now.

When he had gone, Ronny buried her face in her pillow, thinking hard. This whole thing was so damn confusing; she hated it.

It had started about four months ago, after the yellow and black rangers had gotten into a stupid, pointless argument. She didn't even recall what the fight had been about, it was that unimportant. What was important was that Ronny, while Will was yelling, had suddenly covered his lips with hers…and was surprised when Will responded just as intensely.

Their relationship had never been the same again. How could it have been, when they'd somehow ended up in her bed with all their clothes off?

Ronny had always treasured her independence. She liked being able to do what she wanted when she wanted. She liked her life in the fast lane.

She never expected to fall in love with the handsome black ranger. It had just happened.

But he didn't love her. Not the way that she loved him. And it broke Ronny's heart, loving him so much and knowing that all Will really wanted was sex. All guys _ever_ wanted was sex.

At first she tried to resist it. After that first time with Will, Ronny had tried to ignore him. She had tried to pretend she didn't want him, that she never wanted what had happened to happen again. This tactic worked for all of five seconds, and they'd ended up sleeping together _again._

She was always careful though. Always. Being a ranger had taught her that. The hard part was when he left. Sometimes it hurt so much that she cried, something she hadn't done since she was four. Why couldn't he just love her like she loved him? Was it really too much to ask, to be loved?

Why did she always let him hurt her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hate That I Love You**

Later, as Ronny was doing some running on a treadmill in the gym, she was joined by the pink ranger. Rose got on the treadmill next to Ronny's with a look on her face that said she wanted some girl talk.

"I saw Will leave your room last night, Ronny," Rose said softly, shooting a knowing look at the yellow ranger.

Ronny opened her mouth to reply but Rose quickly cut her off. "I'm not going to tell, Ronny. I promise you that. Just…be safe. That's all I'm going to say."

"I love him," Ronny said in a whisper. "But he doesn't love me. He's not in love with me. And it's not fair, I-I would do anything for him and all he wants from me is-"

"Sex?" Rose guessed, seeing how much Will was upsetting her friend. Ronny nodded, miserable. "Ronny…have you talked to Will about this? How do you know he doesn't love you?"

"He hardly even looks at me when it's over. He just leaves. And I always want to tell him how I feel and I never can. But shouldn't he say something to me, Rose? Shouldn't he at least hold me for a moment instead of just leaving?"

Rose shrugged. "Maybe he's afraid. I mean, you two are always arguing about stupid things. Maybe Will thinks _you_ just want the sex, that you don't love him. He's not exactly the most open armed person in the world."

"What should I do? Do you think I should talk to him about it? I mean, I think he and I both deserve a little more out of our relationship than just sleeping together. And I definitely _want_ more…"

"Then you should go talk to him, and you should probably go soon, before he hurts you again," Rose advised quietly, stopping her treadmill and hopping off.

"Hey Rose…Mack tells you how he feels about you after you…"

"Don't compare Mack and me to you and Will…but yes he does."

"Thanks, Rose," Ronny called as the pink ranger exited the gym. Ronny wiped her face with a small yellow towel, following her friend's path out of the workout area.

After a quick shower, Ronny walked out of her private bathroom and into her room to find Will sitting on top of her yellow comforter.

"I saw Rose," Will explained, "She said you wanted to talk to me about something."

Ronny patted her damp hair with a clean towel and straightened her bathrobe. "Yeah. It's really important, Will," she said as she sat down beside him on her bed.

"Are you late?" Will asked quickly, thinking that the last thing the rangers needed right now was a pregnant Ronny. "If you are, that's OK. We'll think of something."

"I'm not pregnant, Will," Ronny assured him quietly. "It's not that. It's just that I-I think we have to stop whatever it is that we're doing. It's not working for me."

Will looked hurt, "Not working? I've never had a hard time satisfying the ladies before…"

"Will, please…" Ronny said sadly, "It just has to be over. You and I, well, we're not in love. You don't love me the way I love you; you only want the sex. But me, I'm in love with you and it's not fair that I'm the one who always gets her heart broken."

"You think I sleep with you just to sleep with you? You think I don't love you? Baby… that's note true at all. Not at all."

Ronny burrowed into his arms, "But you never told me," she whispered. "You always leave as soon as it's over; you never even look at me if you can help it."

"If I had my way, Ronny, we would be together all the time. I'd love for you and me to be official, but remember how much trouble Mack and Rose got into when they told everyone they were together? Hartford wouldn't talk to either of them for weeks, and they were all miserable. Baby, I'd never want you to go through that; I love you too much. It's easier for me if I don't look at you or talk to you. I thought you knew."

Ronny smiled, "So we really are together? It's not just about the physical?"

"It won't be, not anymore. I promise. We may have to sneak around, but just think of it as romantic. Ronny, I promise you…we'll find some way to be together.

"Kiss me?" Ronny murmured sweetly, tightening the belt on her bathrobe.

"As my lady commands."

_A/N: Clearly this didn't go as well as I expected, but well, I tried. Heh. _


End file.
